Retaking the Home Land
by Kalaklu
Summary: This is a story about the City of Loderon was taken over is not exact i used my Character name as the main character i am not sure how long this series will be i guess when i ever finish it. HOPE YOU ENJOY!


Retaking the Homeland 

"I am Kalaklu ancient druid of Darnassus. I have come to your city of Lorderon for a place to stay for the night on my journey to seek a shamen." said Kalaklu. "Well my fellow ally" said Lorderon "the night elves have been sheltering my fellow humans in Teldrssil, so it shall be my honor to shelter a night elf, let alone a druid from the Darnassus. " Said King Lorderon. Later on that evening the King invited Kalaklu to dinner to learn of his journey homeward. When Kalaklu entered the room he noticed the golden curtains, the lustrous statues. He sat down at the table and he notices that the King is inspecting him. Lorderon notices Kalaklu's scar on his left arm and his tattoo of a bird, a bear, a cat, a cheetah, and what looks like a huge owl that is walking on two legs. Then in a spark Lorderon jumps up out of his chair, Kalaklu is startled. As Lorderon goes to his book shelf he picks out one of the many of books, "YES!" said Lorderon, " you are the ancient druid that stood his ground at," Lorderon was interrupted by Kalaklu, and Kalaklu picks up by saying, " with a mage, a warrior, a priest, and a shamen, to protect the great human city called Stormwind.". "Yes that's me," said Kalaklu. " Lorderon replies "what happened to you all, all of you obviously besides you have died mysteriously." Said Lorderon. "Well if you want I shall tell the tale of, the Nobel" Said Kalaklu. As Kalaklu and Lorderon move to two seats by a roaring fire in the den. Then Kalaklu starts his tale.

In the year 1556 during the kingdom of Uther, there was a war between the Alliance and the Horde. This rivalry has been going on for almost 100 years from the early days on the eastern continent. Then one sunny day the Hord consisting of Orcs, Undead, Taurens, and Trolls all attacked the city of Stormwind. We did not have time to mobilize but Sipher (the mage), 

Filicious (warrior), Chilious ( priest), Farcious ( Shamen) and I formed together to hold off as much as we can so the rest can mobilize. As we run to the front gate to hold off the attack about 50 men were with us. The horde broke through the heavy doors we started out by me taking out the front row of foot soldiers. Then we heard a loud boom the sound of the taruen riding in on there kodos' they were huge monstrous beast. They came in killing everything in their path they were 3 of them. As we 5 thinking there was no way we can defend against these beast, then we hear the horn of Ironforge. The dwarfs from the mountains of dun moro have heed our warning. They attacked from the side swooping everything out of their path. Their archers were taking out the tauren riding the kodoo. After we thought hope was lost, we defended Stormwind.

After the attack and a few days later the King of Stormwind called us five to give us a mission. That mission was to travel to different parts of the world of azorath, and staying there to protect the different areas. So as we traveled first to leave was Filicious he stood in ferels which is the land of the goblins. Then there was Chilious and so on so forth. I was the last I settled in Teldressil, till one day I get a message saying to me to gather up the Nobel five for one last fight to defend the barrier between Elweyn and Searing gorge which is the land of the orcs. As the wind master riding on a gryphon handed me the letter it read:

Dear, Kalaklu

As I know I have told you Noble Five to take a place of stay. But there has been trouble at our borders the orcs are trying to break through. We need you five to come and lead us since you are the bravest in the land. You are the last person I send letter to; sadly I have not gotten 

any letters back confirming the returns of the others. I fear the worst for them I hope they have not died as I have heard from different sources; the orcs have sent assassins to kill the Nobles predicting we will contact them. Please come Kalaklu and if you can visit the places where the others are staying and find out what's wrong.

Sincerely, King of Stormeind

p.s watch your back Kalaklu there are spies everywhere.

After reading the letter I sat travel towards to the rest of the noble five. As I reach Tanris I had found that Sipher had been killed by assassins. After that I went on to that land Filicious was located, he was well so he joined me to my travels. After re joining one more Chilious, we set our way to Stormwind.

When we arrived it was no hesitation we fought for about 3 days before the orcs gave. The fight was intense Filicious was harshly wounded, but we stood our ground and fought to protect the land we built.

Then the king sent us back from where we lived till he needed us again. So traveling back we had no troubles. First was Filicious, then Chilious. But since my home land was farther than the rest I stood at different places for a long time, it has been a total of 5 years since that battle. After traveling through Silverpine forest I reached the land, well your land King Lorderon. So after I leave here I shall head back for about 4 days travel to Teldressil.

" wow" replied King Lorderon, " I have not heard a tale so grand before, well you are welcomed to stay for as long as you wish, you brave druid." "Thank you" replied Kalaklu, " Now 

if you do not mind I shall got to bed." There was a knock at the door. "Come in" Lorderon yells. It was a messenger holding a letter shivering. " Lorderon," said the messenger as he continued reading " there are about hundred thousand undead heading your way to takeover your city quick mobilize as fast as you can they are coming in 4 days." "When was this letter written" said Lorderon, "4 days ago!" replied the messenger. Then Lorderon said to Kalaklu " Want to have one more fight." Kalaklu replied " why not".


End file.
